In Long Term Evolution (LTE, Long Term Evolution) network architecture, a base station has two types of interfaces: S1 interface and X2 interface, where the S1 interface is configured for connection between a base station and a gateway, and the X2 interface is configured for connection between neighboring base stations on a bearer network. For the convenience of description, a connection between neighboring base stations on a bearer network may be briefly referred to as a neighboring base station connection, also called an X2 connection.
In the LTE stage, as the coverage radius of base stations is smaller than the coverage radius of base stations in conventional network architecture, the density of base stations needs to be increased, and the number of bearer nodes in a corresponding bearer network is also increased. Meanwhile, as all neighboring base stations need to directly communicate with one another, the number of communication connections between neighboring base stations provided on the bearer network will be very large, that is, a very large number of connections need to be established through the X2 interface. An existing technical solution is adopting a static configuration scheme to complete establishment of connections between neighboring base stations on the bearer network. The bearer network needs to obtain a neighborhood relationship of the base stations in advance, and a network management system of the bearer network completes configuration of circuit connections for the bearer network, so as to achieve mutual communication between neighboring base stations. When the static configuration scheme is adopted to establish connections between neighboring base stations, the networking efficiency is low, and the operation and maintenance cost is high.